


Gonna Make You a Man

by A_Diamond



Series: Camelot Drabble prompts [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag Queen Arthur, F/M, Gender Confusion, Genderfluid Arthur, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oblivious Merlin, Sexual Confusion, alcohol is involved, very mildly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She let him stare, plush, red-stained lips curling in a smirk, then said, “Dance with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Make You a Man

**Author's Note:**

> For the Camelot Drabble song prompt: Classic Rock. I chose [Lola](https://youtu.be/LemG0cvc4oU) by the Kinks.

“Cheers!”

The bubbly wine was thick and cloyingly sweet, which made sense for how cheap it was. But they were all broke, so celebrating Will and Freya’s engagement and Gwaine’s new job and Merlin’s first time living on his own had to be done on a budget.

Merlin being the lightweight that he was, two and a half glasses of shitty prosecco were enough to get him happily wasted. He finished the third anyway, because he wasn’t a heathen, and as he was coughing down the dregs of it, a strong arm wrapped around his waist to steady him.

“Are you old enough to be drinking that?” a husky voice asked right in his ear; Merlin shivered at the intimacy of warm breath across his skin.

“Y-yes,” he stammered, twisting his neck to look over. It was a good thing he was already being held up, because the intense blue eyes looking him over might as well have been undressing him, and his knees threatened to buckle.

Her hair was long and honey-gold. She was tall, just a bit taller than Merlin, and broader through the shoulders and chest. And hips. And legs, revealed by a slip of a sparkling crimson dress, muscles emphasized by matching pumps with heels that had to be at least two inches high.

She let him stare, plush, red-stained lips curling in a smirk, then said, “Dance with me.”

Her voice was rich and deep, not the least bit feminine, but that suited Merlin just fine. She wasn’t his usual type—he might not have had any practical experience, but he had a pretty good idea what he liked—but he was still mesmerized as he let her lead him to the floor.

“What—” Merlin’s voice cracked and he had to swallow a few times before trying again. “What’s your name?”

She laughed, low and throaty, and pulled him along without answering.

“I’m Merlin,” he tried again as they reached an open spot on the dance floor and she spun around to draw him in close.

Draping her arms around his neck, she nuzzled up next to his ear again, this time pressing her whole body against his, swaying and undulating to the pulsing beat of the music. “Artemis.”

They danced so long that Merlin stopped feeling self-conscious, couldn’t count the songs anymore, lost track of time, forgot his friends might be waiting for him. All that mattered was Artemis’s heady gaze and the hypnotic movement of her hips on him.

Symphonies, centuries later, she threaded a perfectly manicured hand through the hair at the back of his neck and held him steady to kiss him. Like everything else so far, it was overwhelming and shockingly perfect. Pulling back, she whispered, “Come home with me.”

That was how Merlin found himself in an upscale living room just a few blocks from the club, pushed against a wall as Artemis claimed his mouth again. Her thigh nudged between his legs and he rubbed himself on it, unable to do anything else but whine a moan at the sensation.

She broke away to chuckle at him. “Eager little thing,” she chided gently. “Have you ever fucked someone before, sweet boy?”

It took Merlin a few moments to be able to form the words; she gave him the time, though she didn’t move her leg away from the helpless hitch of his hips.

“I never—” She sucked at his neck and he groaned. “Never even kissed anyone before you.”

She eased back, just enough for him to mourn and come down from the dizzying high of their contact, and brushed a hand through his hair. “We’ll start easy, then,” she said as she softly pushed him to his knees in front of her. “Show me how good you can be, and I might let you fuck me.”

Merlin’s hands shook as he reached for the hem of her dress, which was already riding up her strong thighs from their exertions. He hadn’t expected to find himself in this situation when he’d gone out with his friends—hadn’t expected to find himself in this particular situation ever—but he wasn’t going to stop now.

The dress slid up to reveal tight black panties. They bulged at the crotch just slightly, not in a way that had shown through the outer clothing, but enough that Merlin had a sudden flash of what to expect when he pulled them down to her ankles.

“Oh thank fuck,” Merlin breathed, nuzzling at Artemis’s freed erection. Thick and flushed, it smelled like clean musk and a hint of sweat. “I was afraid I’d turned straight all of a sudden.”

A moment later he realized what he’d said and pulled back, looking up frantically. “I didn’t mean—if you identify as—that’s fine, not that you need me to tell you that, it’s just I was only ever into men, but you—”

The hand in his hair tugged sharply, and Merlin was grateful for the thumb that pressed against his lips to stop his babbling.

“I’m flexible,” she said with a heat that made it clear she was talking about more than just her gender. “Most of the time I’m Arthur, but sometimes I’m Artemis. Is that a problem for you?”

Merlin sucked her thumb into his mouth, grazing the pad of it with his teeth. Her cock twitched at the edge of his vision, but he kept his eyes locked hers as he swirled his tongue around her finger before letting it slip back out and shaking his head. “You’re beautiful.”

Her eyes lighting up was one of the best things Merlin had ever seen. “And you’re adorable.” She stroked her thumb, still slightly slick from him, down his cheek. “Sweet, virginal, and completely hapless. I’m going to enjoy breaking you in, and then I just might have to keep you, Merlin.”

Merlin let himself be guided, mouth wide and wet to take Artemis’s cock, and thought that would be just fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a follow-up to this, that I don't have the time or inclination to write right now, to AC/DC's [You Shook Me All Night Long](https://youtu.be/Lo2qQmj0_h4).


End file.
